Pain Fades With Time
by CrazyJaney
Summary: kyo's really sick of kagura by now, but she won't give up on him... will they make it? R&R, plz! KyoKagura
1. Prologue: Pain

**A/N**: ok, 1st try at Fruits Basket... since no one likes Genki And Ice, here's what my efforts r going into... it's kyo/kagura so i hope u all like... And REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, sadly... nor do i own Shigure and Ayame, my 2 fav characters... sniff

**Prologue**

"I... I don't understand." I uttered painfully.

"I can't deal with your craziness! All those stupid boar related mood swings!" he yelled at me.

"I..." I was dumbfounded, to say the least. "Are you... rejecting me because of my... zodiac?"

"What else would I be talking about, dammit!"

"I... You know I can't control that, Kyo-kun!" I screamed, throwing him against the wall.

"See! This is exactly what I'm talking about!" He replied. "How do you expect this to work if you keep trying to kill me!"

"I've tried to control it! Really, I have! I know it's what standing in the way of us, so I've been working at it! For you!" I cried desperately.

"Well it didn't work, did it!"

"Ugh!" I suddenly found myself spinning him around above my head, my rage getting the better of me.

"This is it, Kagura. I'm done dealing with you. Never, I repeat, never come near me again." He said harshly after I'd dropped him.

"No..." I whispered in agony. This couldn't be happening. No...

"Yes." He contradicted and walked away before I could do anything more.

I forgot how to breathe for a moment... This pain in my chest... I hadn't known his rejection would hurt this much...

A/N: don't forget to drop a review! i no this isn't the happiest of chappies, but it'll get better, i promise!


	2. Chapter 1: Feelings

a/n: Whoooo! i finally updated! my computer's still broken, but i thought i'd just re-write this chapter so u could all have an update... and the characters r a little OOC since this is my B ficcie

Chapter 1: Feelings

Kyo stormed through the door before he headed towards his room. Shigure stared at him for a moment before breaking into hysterical laughter. His 'date' must not have gone quite as good as Kagura had planned. Yuki calmly sipped his tea as he watched Kyo stomp by.

"Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked as he went by.

"Aw, shut up!"

"S-Sorry!" she apologized, backing away quickly.

Kyo slammed his shoji door shut before collapsing on his futon. Stupid boar. She was so goddamn clingy! And so emotional. He knew all of her tears were probably a show and that she'd be back and trying to annoy him again within a few days, no matter how harshly he'd rejected her. Or so he thought.

------------------------

"Kagura…?" Momiji asked softly, knocking on her shoji.

There was no answer. He knocked again, but she neglected to answer. She'd been in there since afternoon. It was now well after dinner and she hadn't come out for dinner at all. He'd called Hatori earlier to have him look at her, but he hadn't arrived yet.

"Kagura, what happened?" he tried again for a response.

"Go away," came her muffled response through the door.

"Kagura! Hatori is coming to look at you… To make sure nothing is wrong with you," Momiji told her.

Behind the shoji Kagura shook her head, the tears building again. She didn't want to be pestered. Couldn't they see she just wanted to be left alone? Kyo's cruel words still rang in her head and her tears only fell faster.

"I can't deal with your craziness! All those stupid boar related mood swings!"

Her shoulders shook with her sobs and she buried her face in her pillow. It wasn't fair. Isuzu had once told her that it was painful to watch her force herself on him and call it love. What she didn't understand was that it _was _love. No matter what she said. She loved Kyo with all her heart and always had. And he'd shoved her heart back in her face.

Momiji looked around frantically as he heard footsteps, hoping to see Hatori coming down the hallway. It was. He scrambled up to greet him.

"Hatori!"

"Where is she?"

"In her room."

"Do you know what's wrong?" he asked calmly, stopping outside her shoji.

"She won't tell me, but she's been in there since this afternoon," Momiji told him.

Hatori nodded in understanding before knocking on her shoji and calling her name. She didn't answer. He slid the shoji open and her head flew up to glare at him, the tears still shimmering in her eyes.

"Kagura," he acknowledged. "What's wrong? Does anything hurt?"

"No! Just… Just leave me alone, onegai?"

"No. Now tell me what is wrong, or it will be Akito questioning you instead of me," he told her in a harsh voice. One he hardly ever used.

"I… It's Kyo-kun…" she said softly.

"Kyo?"

"He… did something awful to me."

"What did he do?"

"He… He broke my heart."

-----------------------------------

"Kyo-kun!" Tohru's voice rang out. "Dinner!"

"I'm not hungry!"

"But Kyo-kun," she protested. "You didn't eat lunch. It's not healthy to skip so many meals."

"I said I'm not hungry!"

"There's no need to snap at Honda-san." Yuki's fist connected with the back of Kyo's head.

"You damn rat! I don't need to take this shit from you! I told her that I wasn't hungry, so why can't you just let it drop!"

"Someone's in a bad mood," Shigure noticed. "Well, worse than usual," he corrected.

"So, what happened this afternoon that got you so pissed off?" Yuki questioned, helping Tohru set the table.

"Nothing!"

"I think something did happen, Kyo-kun," Shigure agreed with Yuki.

"Kagura was just being herself, that's all!"

"You know Kyo-kun," Tohru started. "She really does love you. I can see it every time she looks at you."

"She sure doesn't act like it! She always beats me up!"

"Maybe if you'd watch what you say to her that would change," Yuki said admonishingly.

"Who asked you!"

Yuki shrugged. "No one."

"You really should give Kagura-san a chance. She'd never want to hurt you," she said cheerfully filling everyone's dish.

"Yeah, well it seems like that's all she ever wants to do!"

"She really can't help it you know," Shigure pointed out. "It comes with the zodiac of boar. The previous boar was just the same I hear."

"I... You know I can't control that, Kyo-kun!"

Kyo's eyes widened as Shigure said the same thing that Kagura had told him.

"Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked.

"What?"

"Are you okay? You spaced out."

"Oh. I'm fine. Look I don't want to eat all that much. Leave some out and I'll eat later," he told her, heading off to his room.

-----------------------------------------

"Broke your heart?" Hatori repeated.

"I… I told him that I loved him, like I do all the time… and he got all mad and… he finally rejected me…" the end of the statement ended on a sob as she broke down again.

"It's okay, Kagura," Momiji assured her. "Kyo just needs to cool down! Then you can tell him again and I'm sure he'll take you back!"

"N-No!" she wailed. "He told me h-he never wa-wanted to se-see me ag-again!"

"I'm sure he didn't mean it!"

"Enough," Hatori said. "I'll talk to Shigure and he to Kyo. It will work out."

"Yay!" he cheered, hugging Kagura. "See! Everything will be okie dokie!"

Kagura shut her eyes, knowing that Kyo wouldn't be happy about this. He wouldn't even acknowledge it, most likely. She could only hope….


	3. Chapter 2: Resolutions

a/n: i'm back! bwahaha! sry for the wait, i'm a bad, girl! but i've already started the next part, so hopefully updates will be more frequent, but skool is started and i havent' had much writing time...

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply

Chapter 2: Resolutions

"Kyo-kun did?"

"Hai."

"Whoo boy," Shigure said, holding the phone to his ear.

"Talk to him, why don't you. Kagura's in a bad state," Hatori answered.

"You think he'll listen to me? I don't know…"

"We have no choice. Try, Shigure," he said.

"Alright… For you Tori-san."

--------------------------

"Kyo-chan?"

"Don't call me that, dammit!"

"Alright, alright! Kyon-Kyon… I need you to tell me something. The other day, when you were with Kagura…"

"Don't tell me, she gave you some crap about how she's so heartbroken-"

"She's really upset about all this."

"Yeah! Well, I'm sick of being beat up every time I'm with her!"

"She doesn't mean it… You know that."

"Kyo-kun!" Tohru called cheerfully, knocking on his shoji before coming in with clean laundry.

"Hmmm." Shigure rubbed his chin thoughtfully. If there was anyone who could make Kyo listen, it was Tohru.

"Tohru-kun, could I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure," she easily agreed, stepping out with him. "Yes?"

"Kyo-kun has got himself into a little bit of a jam," he started to explain. "He… that is, in a fury, he broke up with Kagura. Now she's broken up about it and… well, I don't think that Kyo-kun meant it…"

"Oh… that's horrible! Poor Kagura-san…"

"Hatori-san and I were just wondering… If perhaps you could convince him to go back to Kagura and apologize…?"

She nodded firmly. "Of course!"

"Thank you!" Shigure could have hugged her he was so happy that she'd taken the difficult task off his hand, but that would lead to 'problems.'

She set off back into Kyo's room and shut the shoji in order to have this talk she was supposed to give him. Actually she supposed she was supposed to scold him for being so stupid. He stared at her as she sat across from him, her body tense and rigid.

"Kyo-kun!" she started bravely, pointing at him. "I can't believe you rejected Kagura-san!"

"Dwah?" He was completely thrown off by that one.

"Kagura-san," she repeated. "I heard that you gave up on her."

"So what?"

"You really hurt her, Kyo-kun!"

"I don't care!"

"You should! She loves you! You shouldn't be so insensitive to her feelings!"

"Bu-"

"You should apologize! Take her out! She's done her best, Kyo-kun!"

"She's such a bitch though!" he argued.

"That's no excuse!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Don't tell me. Tell Kagura!" she ordered, breathing harshly as she finished berating him.

------------------------

Kyo absently stared at his wall, debating what he was going to do. He could no longer deny that what he'd done was wrong. He knew that he should have heard Kagura out before rejecting her. Half the reason she was so violent was what he said to her all the time about not liking her and not wanting to spend time with her. How much of that statement was true, he didn't know, nor did he care to find out.

While Kagura was annoying and clingy, she was also devoted, not to mention attractive. Her brown eyes had a way of drawing the onlooker in and capturing them. He shook his head against the unsettling thoughts and returned to his current predicament. For the time being, he supposed he could just apologize and tell her that he would give her another shot.

For now.


	4. Chapter 3: Confessions

a/n: i no, u all hate me, ne? no update for like, ever? well, fear not, this is not the end... yet. so plz, if u like, keep reviewing! it helps inspire me, ya no...

Disclaimer: did u no, me and my friend act just like ayame and shigure...?

Chapter 3: Confessions

Kagura hadn't moved for three days. Three days had passed since that fateful day. Three days she'd stayed in her room and mourned. And now she was ready. Ready to beat that son of a bitch up. Every woman is required a period of mourning before they get so mad they just want to kill the guy that had broke them. It was a feminine thing.

She stood up, got dressed and cracked her knuckles, brown eyes flashing. She slid open her shoji door a little rougher than was absolutely necessary before striding out and towards the door. She was ready. What she wasn't ready for was Kyo standing at the door, waiting for her. Maybe she wasn't as ready as she thought. Because she broke down and cried.

---------------------

Kyo had no idea what he was going to say, but he was going to go. He headed towards the main house early that Sunday morning, ready to see her again. He didn't want to do it, but he knew it was right. He knew it would make her happy. That alone made it right. Shoving his hands in his pockets he tried to figure out what to say.

A simple, "I'm sorry, please forgive me," seemed a little to heartless for his liking. He played the words around in his head and tried to make it sound good. He attempted to say it out loud, but failed miserably so instead decided to just wait until he saw her. He knew he'd have to knock and go in eventually. but he was enjoying stalling as long as he could.

That is, until Kagura stormed out the door and nearly plowed him down. He gaped at her as she burst into tears and sunk to her knees in front of him. He hated it when girls cried. It really pissed him off and to see Kagura cry, really cry, it tore him apart. He sat down beside her and whispered consoling words to make her stop crying. She threw her arms around his neck, willing to accept any kind of comfort at this point, even if it was from the one who had caused her such pain.

"I hate you," she mumbled through her tears.

"I'm sorry," he murmured back. "I'm sorry…"

"For what!" she demanded, her demeanour changing suddenly.

"For everything. I was stupid."

She hugged him to her again, crying, this time with relief. He never meant it. He never meant any of it. It was as if the rain had cleared, leaving only bright sunshine. She loved the feeling of relief. All her worrying that she would live the rest of her life by herself had vanished, leaving a feeling of contentment. It had all been a heat of the moment thing and he never meant to hurt her the way he had. And he felt bad.

When her tears dried, she flashed him a bright smiling, her eyes sparkling with happiness. He was taken aback at the hope he saw in those eyes. Those beautiful brown eyes…

"I'm going to go home now, okay?" he said, pulling away from her.

"What? You just got here! We could do something! We could do lunch!"

"Tomorrow," was all he had to say, turning from her and walking away.

It was a start, she thought. She supposed that she was doing good for getting him to even apologize. She smiled happily and danced back into the house, shutting the shoji behind her. Momiji watched her go by and grinned. He knew that Kyo would come around…

"Hatori!"

"Hai?" the doctor asked, coming out of Akito's room.

"Kagura's all better! Kyo came!"

Hatori smiled, a rare occurrence, and pat Momiji on the head as he passed by. "That's good."

He would have to thank Shigure later.

-------------------

Kyo threw himself onto his futon after he returned. He hadn't slept much last night, worrying about what today would bring. Apparently everything was fine. He yawned deeply and settled into a deep sleep. Tohru slipped into his room to deliver some fresh laundry and smiled; obviously he'd patched things up with Kagura. She'd have to tell Shigure. She skipped out of his room and to where Shigure was eating lunch at the table while reading the paper.

"Shigure-san!"

"Yes?"

"Kyo-kun talked to Kagura-san. Everything's all right," she assured him, sitting down to join him in lunch.

"Great! I'll have to tell Hatori, but he probably already knows," he answered, grinning.

"What happened?" Yuki asked, coming in.

"Kyo-chan and Kagura are back together!"

"Oh. Is that all?"

"Yes," Tohru replied happily, munching. "Yes."

-----------------

Kyo tossed on his futon before opening his hazy eyes. It was around dusk and he was hungry. Grumbling the whole way, he stumbled into the kitchen just as Tohru was getting ready to put dinner on the table. She smiled at him and politely asked him to set the table, which he did. Yuki stared in amazement watching the cat set the table just as he was asked to.

"What's for dinner anyway?"

"Leeks!" Shigure teased.

"Liar!" Kyo accused.

"I do not! Aren't we eating leeks, Tohru-kun?"

"Sorry, Kyo-kun… I haven't been able to go shopping lately…"

"Whatever…"

The phone rang and Shigure answered it. "Kyo!"

"What!"

"You have a phone call."

"Hello?"

"Kyo-kun! Do you want to do dinner?"

Kyo stared at the table with leeks on and decided to take her up on her offer. "Sure. I'll meet you there in ten minutes."

"I'll see you then!" Kagura said happily before hanging up.

a/n: tbc... so review!


	5. Chapter 4: Another Try Part I

a/n: smoochies my darlings! i'm so happy that u ppl like it! so here, especially for u! an update! don't forget to review!

Chapter 4: Another Try; Part I

Kagura smiled as she applied light makeup to her cute face, overjoyed with the prospect of being with him again. She still had no idea where they were going to go or whatever, but she really didn't care. Kyo was so dear to her and she couldn't wait for tonight. She'd have to call Isuzu to have her help with her hair and what to wear. She knew she would never get it right…

Dancing out of her room she bounded towards Isuzu's room. The older girl still felt that she was forcing her feelings on Kyo, but the fact that he'd come to try and make amends had proven to her that it really _was _love. Not just a mere infatuation. She knocked lightly on the shoji before throwing it open. Isuzu scowled at her lack of modesty and invited her in anyway.

"You were wrong!" Kagura practically sang. "He loves me! And I love him!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Kyo-kun of course!" she answered waving her finger in her face. "He and I are going out to dinner tonight."

"I'm happy for you."

"Will you help me pick out something to wear?"

"Well, I'd loan you something of mine, but it probably wouldn't fit the chest area if you know what I mean," she said, smiling coyly.

"Very funny!"

"I thought so," she replied, dodging Kagura's punch.

"Okay, be serious! What am I going to wear? More importantly, what am I going to do with my hair? I mean, he said he'd be here in _ten_ minutes!"

"Relax, I'm sure we'll find something… Besides, coming from a man, that means absolutely _nothing_."

---------------------

Kyo sighed, throwing on clothes. He only had a few minutes before he had to pick her up and he knew he wouldn't hear the end of it from her if he was late. He was still sighing and grousing when he walked out of the house, intending to walk the distance seeing as it wasn't too terribly far and the weather was nice. He absolutely hated going to the main house, but it seemed that it was the only way he was going to be able to pick her up.

She was standing by the gate when he arrived and he checked his watch to make sure he wasn't late. He wasn't; in fact, he was early, which meant that she'd been expecting him to be early, or she was just way to anxious to go on this date. With a small smile he waved, causing her to jump up off the curb she'd been sitting on and race to his side where she immediately latched onto his arm. She squealed in delight and began talking a mile a minute about their date.

"So after dinner, can we see a movie? Please? But I don't like horror movies, so we'll have to see something else, kay? Great. Now, why haven't you commented about this dress yet? I think it's absolutely gorgeous but you haven't said anything yet," she said all at once, ending with a pout.

"You look nice," he said to satisfy her. It was enough. She blushed a becoming shade of crimson and mumbled a thanks in return before her shyness left.

"You too, Kyo-kun. You look very nice, too," she complimented in return.

"Uh-huh," was all he had to say as they strolled down the street towards a little diner.

Upon getting there, Kyo took the liberties of seating them at the counter and ordering sakura mochi for the both of them; a completely leek free dinner that was sweet to top it off. He watched her face light up in happiness as she ate the dish. She turned her huge soulful eyes to him and smiled brightly, causing his breath to catch at the sight she made. He shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts that had flooded his head. This was just an 'I'm sorry' dinner. Nothing more. No matter how much she thought it was a 'date' it wasn't. Just to say sorry one last time……

"Thank you so much, Kyo-kun! I appreciate it," she said, that smile still in place. "You know, the whole thing. I knew that you were just denying your feelings. I mean, how could you not love me like I love you?"

Kyo shifted uncomfortably in his seat, not liking the direction this conversation was going in. He shrugged, choosing not to answer verbally in case it might put him in a position he didn't want to be thrown into. Her smile slipped a little at his non-committal answer.

"Kyo-kun?"

"What?"

"Do you love me?"

"Ah, shit, woman. This is nuts. I'm just trying to say I'm sorry, okay? And love is a strong word," he added as an after thought.

"Kyo-kun… Does this mean you meant everything you said the other day…?" She asked, tears brimming in her eyes.

"No!" he quickly responded. "I just… I don't know. My thoughts are all so jumbled right now… I just can't give you an answer right now, okay?"

She nodded, her mood ruined. She stared at her food, picked at it as if she were bored. He sighed, knowing that he'd said the wrong thing again. He threw down some money and motioned for her to get up, which she did. She followed him as he walked down the street with his hands in his pockets.

"Kyo-kun…" she started, noticing that the main house was in the other direction. "Where are we going?"

"You said you wanted to see a movie, right?"

She smiled widely. Sometimes, he just said all the right things to cheer her up…


	6. Chapter 5: Another Try Part II

a/n: poor ppl... i sry... so sry... it been so long... i owe this to ya... here it is... but don't forget to review!

disclaimer: every time u think of me like ur goddamn trophy it just pushes me away... pushes me...

Chapter 5: Another Try; Part II

They'd seen the movie before, but she enjoyed once again none the less. They exited the movie theater together with Kagura firmly latched onto him just like before. He sighed, it's not that it wasn't unpleasant… just… annoying at times. She was blushing like the schoolgirl she was, rubbing her cheek affectionately against the fabric of his jacket. He shook her off once or twice, offering his hand instead which she took.

"This was such a nice evening, Kyo-kun!" she beamed happily. "Don't you think?"

"Uh-huh," he agreed.

He walked her home, eager to get the their destination. She was so clingy… They arrived sooner than she would have liked, but slower than he would have liked. (confusing, eh?) She sighed sadly when he started to walk away after a quick good-bye. That was kind of cold, she thought… Reaching out, she grasped his arm.

"Kyo-kun… that's night the right way to say goodnight! Aren't you going to kiss me?"

Kyo stumbled a bit at that. How was he supposed to respond to that? Hell no! sounded way to cold… Besides, if he said that she'd flip out on him again. Not tonight… maybe? Nah… While he was trying to decide, he ended up just staring at her as if she was crazy. Her eyes started to water as the reality started to sink in.

"K-K-Kyo-k-kun…" she whispered, turning on her heel. "You big jerk!"

"Hey! Kagura… I, uh, oh Goddamnit!" He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to him. He hugged her gently, but only for a short time.

"I'm sorry… It's… too soon for something like that… I… Will this suffice for now?" he fumbled with his words and sentiment as he released her.

"Oh, Kyo-kun…" she started, "of course it will!" She threw her arms around him for another hug.

"Okay, okay! Let go now! I have to go home… School tomorrow," he told her, prying her off. "I'll see you at the dojo Tuesday, okay?"

"See you there, Kyo-kun!" she called, waving at him as he walked down the road. "Bye!"

---------------------------

Kyo wondered how far he'd fallen. It'd been forever since he'd actually gotten along with and had a good time with Kagura. A very long time, indeed. Every since they'd gotten past their toddler years, he'd stopped paying attention to her. He flopped down on his futon, thoughts still running through his head. Thoughts of earlier, thoughts of what he was going to do in the future, just random thoughts of everything. With a sigh, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep…

His alarm clock went off late. He smacked it with his hand, trying to make the annoying noise disappear. His shoji slammed open with a loud 'swish' causing him to leap out of bed.

"What the hell!" he demanded from Shigure who was standing in his doorway.

"Oh, Kyo-chan, you're going to be late!" he exclaimed, throwing his uniform at him. "Now quickly, get dressed! I promise I won't peek!"

"Get out!"

"How rude!" he said as he was flung out of the room.

"Goddamn dog," he growled, shoving his legs into his pants. "Doesn't know the meaning of the word, 'privacy.'"

Within two minutes, he was dressed and ready to go. Still grumbling, he headed to the breakfast table where Yuki and Tohru were just finishing eating.

"Oh, Kyo-kun I'm afraid you don't have time to eat…" Tohru told him sadly. "It's time to leave already."

"What!"

"Didn't you set your alarm? Or did you have such a good time with Kagura that you forgot?" Yuki asked, calmly standing up and retrieving his school bag.

"Why you-"

"Now now! If you start a fight now, you'll break something else in my house and I'd have to kill you," Shigure said sweetly.

"We're leaving now, Shigure-san!" Tohru called over her shoulder as they began walking down the street.

"Good-bye!"

------------------------

Kyo sighed unhappily at the prospect of returning home just to have to face all the homework he'd been given throughout the day. He lifted his gaze from the ground to see Kagura racing in his direction. He gave her a puzzled stare as she approached him with a smile plastered on her face.

"Kyo-kuuun!"

"What are you doing here? We don't have to go to the dojo today," he reminded her.

"I know that, silly! I'm gonna walk home with you," she said.

"Whatever," he mumbled, pushing past her.

"Does it bother you?"

"What?"

"That I want to walk home with you," she asked shyly, putting her two index fingers together.

"Why would I care?"

Her face lit up in happiness at his words and she started to walk beside him, giggling with excitement. She told him tales about her day, hoping that he was listening as he watched the scenery pass. He looked bored, but he was paying attention none the less.

"So, what happened with you today?"

"Nothing special," he admitted. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Good-bye, Kyo-kun!" she called as he entered the gate.

He waved good-bye, but didn't verbalize it. She smiled brightly and set off towards the main house again.


	7. Chapter 6: New Beginnings

a/n: here it is! after such a long wait... next chapter will be something u'll look forward to i'm sure (not telling y!) i hope u all enjoy it and don't forget to drop a review, okies?

disclaimer: i don't own jack

Chapter 6: New Beginnings; Dojo Day

"Kyo-kun, are you coming?"

"I'll be right there, relax!"

"Just hurry! You'll be late for school!"

"I'm coming, okay!" He ran out the door and past Kagura who had been badgering him for the past ten minutes.

"Hey! Wait for me!" she yelled, chasing after him. "KYO-KUN!"

She caught up to him and directed a punch to his right shoulder. "I said wait!"

"Ahhh!" He stumbled from the force of the blow and landed on his ass. "You hit me!"

"Because you weren't listening!"

"But I-"

"Not another word! Now get up and walk me to school!" she commanded.

He grumbled about 'temperamental boars' for a bit before Kagura shot him an evil glare that quite clearly said, 'Shut up or get hurt.' He wisely obeyed and she smiled. She grabbed his hand that was hanging by his side in her own and skipped down the road. He struggled to keep up with out having to quicken his pace what so ever. Finally he just ended up walking faster, seeing the school gate approaching.

"Bye, I'll see you later!" he yelled over his shoulder, running towards his building. He knew he wouldn't be able to avoid her for long and he also knew that he was going to get beaten badly this afternoon after that good-bye…

-------------

So much pain… Kyo stared at the ceiling, dully noting that karma was in fact a bitch. He had known it was coming the moment she greeted him a little too sweetly after school, when she'd been a little too nice to him on the walk here, and the way she'd told him to meet her in the dojo when he was finished changing… It all pointed to a very painful encounter and he was right.

Kagura smiled down at him triumphantly. She politely offered him a hand to help him up and he reluctantly took it.

"Oh, Kyo-kun that was priceless," she said, giggling. "I never knew you screamed like a girl."

"I do not scream like a girl," he denied as he got up, releasing her hand as soon as possible.

"Ah, ah, ah!" she chided. "Don't be so hasty! Or you'll just end up on the ground again."

"Fine," he resolved, squeezing her hand briefly. "Better?"

"Much!"

"Hey, Kyo," Haru called from across the dojo. "She's right you know; you do scream like a girl."

"I do not!"

Haru leveled him with a glare. "Are you calling me a liar?"

"I guess I am!"

"Well then maybe you should come here and we'll see," he challenged.

"Let's go!"

"Hyah!" he yelled, charging at Kyo.

"Hey! Knock it off!" Kagura called. "Kyo, you have to be in one piece for our date tonight!"

"Date?" Haru and Kyo repeated dumbly.

"Yes, silly…" She giggled.

"When did you decide this!" he demanded.

"Just now," she replied.

Kyo rolled his eyes and moved away from Haru slowly. "So when exactly are we going on this date?"

"As soon as I get cleaned up." She winked at him and headed out, leaving him standing in the dojo.

"Why me…"

-------------------------

"Oh, Kyo-kun, this is wonderful!"

"Uh-huh…"

"Don't you think so?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah," he said, avoiding her stare.

"Oh, look! A shooting star!" she exclaimed, pointing at the sky. "Make a wish, Kyo-kun!"

Kyo gazed up to where she was pointing just in time to watch the star go whizzing by. He closed his eyes and did as Kagura had requested. She tugged on his jacket, trying to get his attention.

"What did you wish for?"

"Isn't that supposed to be kept a secret if it's to come true?"

She pouted. "I guess… but can't you tell me anyway?"

"No." He shifted next to her uncomfortably. He didn't really want to tell her that he'd wished for this date to end so he could go to bed…

"I'll tell you mine-"

"Don't you want it to come true?"

"Of course I do! But it can't come true if you don't know about it," she answered.

"Why is that?" He raised a thin eyebrow, questioning her.

"Because I wished that you… you would kiss me," she confessed bashfully.


	8. Chapter 7: Choices Kagura's Kisses

a/n: did i keep u guys waiting long enough? i no. i'm evil. i hope u all enjoy this chappie and i hope that everything you've been anticipated is going to happen... and don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: Video killed the radio star...

Chapter 7: Choices; Kagura's Kisses

For the third time that night, Kyo stared up at his ceiling after awaking from a fitful sleep. He just couldn't get his mind off of the events from earlier that evening. Her wish had thrown him for a loop, but it was what she'd done after that had confused him completely. He knew that she'd wanted him to kiss her for a long time. Since they were little, in fact. She'd always told him that she wanted to marry him when she grew up and he'd persisted to tell her that she was stupid.

After her exclamation, she'd proceed to press her lips against his, the manner speaking of inexperience and desperation. He'd been so shocked that he hadn't had time to much else than wrap his arms around her. She rose her head quickly, breaking the contact, looking at him for a approval. All he could do was stare. He never knew she had such a will.

He closed his eyes, remembering the feel of her lips on his; they were softer than he ever could have imagined. It had scared him how good it felt because he had supposedly hated Kagura. He groaned in frustration before forcing himself to sleep….

------------------

Kagura's heart was still racing. She couldn't believe how daring she'd been. No matter how chaste it had been, it had happened. And she had been the one to initiate it. She flopped down onto her futon, heat still searing her cheeks, as she replayed the memory in her mind…

"Because I wished that you… you would kiss me," she confessed bashfully.

Kyo stared at her. Hadn't he just _told her that it was too soon? He drew in a quaky breath before her soft parted lips smashed into his. He stumbled backward, holding her waist to keep himself standing. She felt her cheeks burning and she knew she was blushing. Kyo was still staring at her even as he found himself responding her kiss as if he didn't have any other choice. _

She broke the contact quickly, pulling back swiftly, causing his hands to fall away from her hips. Kagura waved shortly before turning on her heel and fleeing. She really didn't want to see how he was going to react when he could get a hold of himself. Would he be mad? Annoyed? Shaking her head, she decided that she didn't care. Her first two fingers came to her lips, touching her moistened lips. She would cherish that moment forever…

just 

"Oh," she mumbled, burying her face in the pillows. "Oh, Kyo…"

She still felt all floaty inside, unable to believe it was true. She had a smile plastered on her face that she was sure looked silly, but it didn't matter. Things were so perfect… She would deal with his reaction tomorrow when she walked to school with him.

------------------

Kyo stared down the road, waiting for her even though he didn't want to. He knew there would be some reference to the kiss, and he didn't want that; it would be to awkward for him. There she was. Kagura was jogging down the road, waving merrily with a wide smile on her pink lips. He gave a small nod, showing her that he saw her.

"Kyo-kuuun!" she called, bouncing up to him. "Did you sleep well?"

"Sorta." It was a lie. He hadn't really slept at all. Not after that kiss… Not with the way it kept replying in his head, long after he'd resolved to forget it.

"That's nice! I slept great! I guess we should be going, ne?" She tossed him a playful smile before grasping his hand in hers. "Let's go!"

She started off towards the school, humming under her breath. Kyo was painfully silent beside her and it was almost nerve wracking. She sneaked a look up at his face. He wasn't looking at her; he was looking anywhere but. She frowned slightly as the school came into view. He shook off her hand and was about to go into the gate when she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back towards her. And then she kissed him. In front of everyone.


	9. Chapter 8: Under Pressure

a/n: an update! finally i no... it's kinda short and i'm sorry bout that but... it was a perfect ending spot... u no how that is, ne?

disclaimer: if u got the treasure... i'll pay u for the pleasure... it'll bring u to ur knees...

Chapter 8: Under Pressure

Kyo gritted his teeth.

"I can't believe it! That's… too… good…!" Uotoni roared with laughter.

"Stop laughing! It wasn't supposed to even happen!" Kyo retorted.

"Of course it was," Yuki corrected. "We all saw you kiss her."

"_She _kissed _me_!" he defended.

"Of course she did."

"Oh, Kyo-kun I think it's wonderful!" Tohru told him happily.

"Wonderful?" he repeated dumbly. "It's a disaster!"

"Kyo-kun… Poor Kagura-san does nothing but give you her heart!" Tohru told him. "Shouldn't that be enough?"

Kyo could think of no response and merely growled in irritation. That woman really irked him sometimes.

"Fine! But if she kisses me in public one more time…"

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Yuki assured him with a smirk.

-------------------

"Kyo-kun!" Her unbearably sweet voice reached his ears, causing him to flinch ever so slightly.

"Kagura," he acknowledged.

"Did you have a good day?" she asked, peering up at him.

"……"

"Kyo-kun?"

"….."

"Are you going to answer me?" she questioned with a bit of a frown.

"Why'd you have to kiss me in the first place!"

"Huh?"

"This morning! And last night!"

"I told you Kyo-kun," she started, her eyes darkening. "I love you! That's why!"

"But I told you _not _to kiss me!"

"Well you didn't exactly seem to be putting up a resistance!" she shot back, advancing upon him slowly.

"You didn't give me time to-" Her fist connected solidly with his stomach and he gasped, trying to draw breath in.

"If you didn't like it you should have said something right afterward, smartass!"

"Look-"

"What now! Gonna tell me that I can't _talk _to you! Huh?"

"No! I… I'm sorry," he started to apologize, barely believing that he was doing so. He'd screwed things up once, he didn't plan on doing it again. "I just… It's strange, okay? No more in public and try to eliminate it all together if you can."

Her eyes lit up. He had said _try. _She could always let him believe she was _trying _but not really try. She smiled and threw her arms around him in a bone crushing hug.

"Okay!" she squealed in delight as she let him go. "Hey! You want to go to the ice cream parlor?"

"What? Why would I want to do something that stupid?"

She pouted. "Because it's hot and I want some."

"That's no reason for _me _to go," he reasoned.

"If you don't, I'll kiss you again; right here," she threatened.

"Fine, fine!"

It was going to be a long afternoon.

a/n: again, i apologize for the short chapter, but i'm hoping to start wrapping this up soon... maybe within the next three or four chappies at the very least... hey... u... do u see that little button on the bottom? it's saying, 'Hey! push me! push me! leave a review!' Now obey it and push the button.


	10. Chapter 9: Meeting Expectations

a/n: has it been 4eva or wat...? well, it seems like it, so i decided to update this... as usual, dont forget to click the little button at the end and drop a review, okies?

disclaimer: it's about this constant addiction... about this greater demand...

Chapter 9: Meeting Expectations

Kyo sighed happily and sank into his futon. As predicted, the day dragged on and on without a visible end. After the ice cream trip, Kagura had insisted that they find a quiet place in the park to spar. That had been a very bad idea to agree with. He thought it might be fun, seeing as it was a mutual interest; he couldn't have been more wrong.

Sparring usually consisted of two people fighting without exerting all of their energy for a practice match. Not this one. Kagura had brought it all to their fight. After seemingly beating him into the ground, she'd asked how long he would need to rest before they're second round. Growling in frustration, he'd told her that there would be no second round. Big mistake. She'd then taken it upon herself to show him a second round without a rest period.

His body still ached with the memory.

He absently rubbed his arm and yawned. Sleep was definitely something he was looking forward to….

---------------------

"Kyo-chaaan!"

Kyo moaned in aggravation and chose not to answer.

"Kyo! You have a phone call!"

He pulled his pillow over his head and mildly refused to acknowledge the fact that he'd heard him.

"Yes. Here he his, Kagura!"

He found a phone shoved against his ear and he jumped out of his futon.

"Just what the hell are you doing!"

"I did say that you had a phone call," Shigure defended. "Here!"

Grumbling, he snatched up the receiver. "What?"

"Kyo-kun! I was just wondering when we could next get together?"

"How am I supposed to know?" he asked, irritated that she'd woken him up.

"Because I'm letting you choose this time," she answered as if it were supposed to be obvious.

"Huh?"

"You can choose."

"I vote never," he muttered quietly.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch it," she lied, gritting her teeth.

"Nothing. How about next week?"

"But that's so far away!"

"Fine! Sunday!"

"Much better! Oh! I have to go," she said suddenly.

"Alright. See you Sunday," he answered.

"I love you, Kyo!"

"Uh-huh," he replied before hanging up. He threw the phone out into the hall and rolled over to get a few hours more of sleep.

---------------------

"Isn't this fun?" Kagura asked, happily sipping her milkshake.

"Since when has fast food and shopping been fun?"

"Since you started coming with me!" she responded happily. "Aren't you having fun?"

"Not really."

"Oh come on! Why won't you just lighten up and let yourself have fun?" she demanded.

"Because this isn't my idea of fun," Kyo told her seriously.

"Then why did you say this was okay when I asked you if wanted to do this?"

"Because I don't care."

"Kyo-kun! You have to start telling me what you want to do! Otherwise, you'll always be miserable and then I'll have a miserable time, too!" she scolded. "Now, what would _you _like to do for the rest of our time together?"

He sighed. He didn't even want to be here. "How about just a walk?"

"That would be nice!" She smiled and her face lit up.

He just stared. She hadn't noticed that his eyes were glued to her face. When she smiled like that…. He shook his head. No. It was impossible.

"Then let's go," he said, shaking off his strange lapse. This woman was making him crazy.

"Anywhere in particular you'd like to go?" she asked. "Or just a walk?"

"Just follow me."

"Okay," she whispered.

His face looked so calm. She shyly reached out and grasped his hand within hers. He shot her a glance, but said nothing. She watched him stare down at his feet with an unreadable expression plastered on his face. Containing a sigh, she squeezed his hand a little bit more firmly. When he squeezed back, her eyes swung up to meet his but his eyes were still focused on the ground. Slowly, a smile worked its way up to play on her lips.

Little was said during their walk and it allowed Kagura's mind to wander. He was actually doing something of his own will with her. Normally he would have said, 'I don't' want to do anything. Not with you,' but today…. Today he'd come up with a plan for them. Without her assistance. She wondered briefly where it could be that he was going to take them. I mean, what about this area did he know that she didn't? They'd both grown up and played in the same area….

Kyo snuck a peek at the woman beside him. She was smiling and blushing. It was so endearing. His hand tightened around hers and the unbidden thought. Where had that come from? He shook his head slightly and continued to walk down the road.

Things weren't quite as clear as they used to be.


	11. Chapter 10: Sunset

a/n: ahhh! i can hear u all screaming, 'omg! it's an update! she got off ur lazy ass!' i hope everyone had a good holiday cuz i no i did... and a happy new year! i had a really awesome new year that u shouldn't hear bout cuz it's scar u for life!

disclaimer: cuz i'm... ten speed of god's blood and burial...

Chapter 10: Sunset

Kyo walked beside her, his hand still entwined with hers. They were close. He urged her along a bit so they would make it in time.

"Kyo…?" Kagura looked up at him, smiling slightly.

"Just keep walking," he told her, keeping his gaze on his feet.

She nodded and continued on.

-------------------

"Kyo," she breathed, staring off into the distance. "Is this…"

"Yeah," he confirmed, plopping down on the ground, pulling her down with him.

"It's beautiful," she whispered, settling in beside him. Before long, she dropped her head to his shoulder to admire the view. "I don't think I've ever seen such a glamorous sunset."

"I know," he agreed, admiring it.

Their hands were still tangled together, resting on the grass. He tore his eyes from the view in front of him to look at them. Her hand was blissfully warm against his cool ones. He shook his head. Such thoughts weren't supposed to be welcome. Scowling, he removed his hand from hers quickly, causing her to look at him.

"Kyo-kun…?" she asked uncertainly.

"It's nothing," he lied, running the same hand through his hair.

She nodded numbly, bowing her head forward to hide her face behind the fall of her dark bangs. He didn't pay attention. Her eyes brimmed with tears, his sudden cold attitude ruining the date. It had seemed that he was finally opening up.

He sighed, noticing her lapse into silence. He'd hurt her. He glared at the ground; this wasn't supposed to happen. None of it. They were supposed to go shopping, her have a wonderful time that passed for a date, and him have a miserable time. He wasn't supposed to take her here. He sighed again.

"I'm sorry," he murmured so lowly that Kagura almost didn't hear it.

Her head shot up to meet his eyes. A painful question resided in her eyes, he noticed. _Why. _He swallowed. He didn't know why he was sorry.

"I… I didn't mean to hurt you," he blurted out, unthinking. Her eyes conveyed confusion.

"Kyo-kun… Why do you always distance yourself?" she asked, accepting his sweet reply.

"That… I… Kagura, you should know why," he fumbled a little with his answer.

"There has to be another reason; it's not just people outside of the zodiac," she pointed out. "You've been pushing _me _away."

He stared in amazement as her tears returned. She was right. Why did he distance himself. There was no logical reason…

'I didn't like her,' his mind supplied helpfully. He paused at that thought. _Didn't? _

his mind supplied helpfully. He paused at that thought. 

"I'm sorry," he muttered again. "I'm sorry."

His arm fell across her shoulder, pulling her to his side. She snuggled into his shoulder, accepting his comfort. Things were still so…. fuzzy. He couldn't make heads or tails of his feelings. She made him so confused. The way she smiled at him made him want to smile too, her warm touches made him wan to hold her, her confident spirit made him want to worship her. He squeezed her shoulder a little tighter. This thoughts hadn't assaulted him like this before. They were bombarding him right now, making his head hurt.

The sun had set long ago and the stars had been twinkling in the sky for quite some time now, yet they hadn't moved from that spot. Kagura shivered lightly in his arms and he enfolded her lithe body closer to his to keep her warmer. Her smile was almost invisible in the dark night, but he caught it, and soon, he found himself smiling too.

Things were changing.


	12. Chapter 11: Comfort

a/n: welcome back ppl. mid-terms coming up so i probly won't really get another chappie in too soon... but it'll be as fast as i can i promise...

disclaimer: u could of been all i wanted... but u weren't honest...

Chapter 11: Comfort

It was late when he finally summed up the energy to suggest taking her home. She mumbled something incoherent and buried her face in the warmth of his shoulder, mildly refusing to move. He nudged her lightly, insisting that it was late. She sighed deeply before lifting her head, her eyes sleepy. He cast her a wistful smile, recognizing how tired she was before helping her to her feet. She graciously accepted his hand and kept it as they started to walk down the street.

Silence fell upon them as Kagura dozed as she walked. Kyo made sure that she didn't fall over or walk into anything seeing as her eyes were shut. He mentally berated himself for keeping her out so late. Once the sun had set it had gotten chilly, but he'd felt none of it with her pressed against him. He almost shivered, remember how her body had felt next to his. Glancing over at her, he decided that she might not make it home without falling asleep. They definitely should have left sooner.

With a sigh, he swung her up into his arms, quieting her wordless protests. She was surprisingly light and easy to carry. He enfolded her close as her arms curled around his neck, her hands tangling with one another to make sure she was secure. The nerves in his neck tingled when her careful fingers started to circle themselves upon his skin. He felt his face heat and he was suddenly thankful for the darkness.

It wasn't a terribly long walk back to the Sohma house, but Shigure's house was closer so he decided to just take her there. He knew it would lead to merciless teasing, but at the moment all he cared about was getting her into a warm bed where she could sleep right.

------------

"You know, I would've thought that Kyo-kun would be home by now," Shigure absently commented, folding the newspaper he'd been reading. Yuki nodded absently, not really paying attention.

The sound of the sliding door made both of them look towards it.

"Speak of the dev….il.." Shigure started to say, his words fading as he caught sight of Kagura in his arms.

"Not a word," he commanded, glaring at both of them. "She's asleep."

Shigure was amazingly silent as Kyo had wished as he watched him stalk past the living room to the spare room.

"I guess they had a _really_ good time," he said, laughing after Kyo was out of earshot.

-----------

Kyo laid her down gently in the spare futon, whisking her bangs out of her closed eyes once she was settled. He drew the covers up around her and she curled into them almost instantly. With a sigh he left the room, making sure to flick the light off as he went.

He walked down the hall towards his own room, ignoring Shigure's constant teases. His own futon was waiting for him. Without even changing his clothes, he fell into his bed.

Kagura yawned loudly, rolling out of the futon with a soft thud. Her brown eyes took in her surroundings and she was vaguely aware that they weren't that of her own room. Surprised, she sat up quickly and jumped to her feet. She threw the shoji open to reveal the hall that was already bustling with the occupants of the house. Tohru cast her a warm smile and told her that breakfast was on the table for whenever she was hungry. She nodded dumbly and walked out to the table where Kyo and Yuki were eating in silence.

"Oh, Kagura-san!" Tohru said suddenly, turning around again. "You're uniform is in your bedroom. Kyo-kun picked up early this morning for you."

"Ah, um, thank you," she stuttered out, pushing her messy hair behind her ears. "I'll, um, go get changed then."

She walked out of the kitchen again, leaving the rest of them to finish their breakfast and wait for her. As she padded down the hallway towards the spare room, she wondered how she could've missed her uniform if it had truly been in there. With a sigh she opened the shoji and noticed it right away, sitting on the chair neatly folded. She dressed quickly and made her way to the bathroom in search of a comb or something to straighten out her hair.

She quickly located one sitting on the edge of the sink as if someone had been in such a hurry that they hadn't put it back after using it. She ran it through her hair and didn't bother to do her hair up as she usually did. She walked out of the bathroom and entered the kitchen once more, ready to face them with a smile now.

"Ohayou," she greeted as she sat down gracefully.

"Uh-huh," Kyo responded, shoving more rice in his mouth. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Yes," she answered, smiling broadly. "Did you sleep well, Kyo-kun?"

"Fine," he replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Fine."

---------------------

Kyo shoved his free hand in his pocket and sighed deeply. Kagura was walking next to him chatting happily about something that he really didn't care to listen to. His mind was elsewhere anyway. Last night… had been interesting. For the first time, he'd really had a good time with her. Whether it was because he hadn't had to spend any of his money or simply because they'd had some quiet time together he couldn't figure out, but it had been better than the rest of their 'dates.' He shut his eyes and focused on the feel of her hand within his.

For now, he was content to just walk together with her….

Dictionary:  
Ohayou- good morning

a/n: hello my darlings! i'm back with another chapter! which is slightly longer and hopefully more enjoyable! review! cuz u luv me, rite...?


	13. Chapter 12: Admit It

a/n: i got it out! aren't u proud of me? now read it! and review it!

disclaimer: goodnite, 2nite, goodbye...

Chapter 12: Admit It

Kyo sighed deeply, choosing to ignore the voices around him. The day had passed by in a blur ever since he'd let go of her hand this morning.

'What is happening to me?' he wondered, crossing his arms over his chest and shutting his eyes.

'You're falling in love with her, aren't you?' a voice in his mind asked.

His eyes popped open. There was no way. He'd promised himself he'd never grow attached to her for fear of endangering her from his true form. His eyes widened a little more at that. Even that desire to protect was stemmed from…

"Kyo-kun!" Thankful for the distraction, he looked up at Tohru who was holding his bag out to him.

"Huh?"

"The last bell rang already. It's time to go home," she told him, smiling.

"Oh, thanks." He took his bag and walked out of the room, leaving her behind to wait for Yuki.

---------------------

"Kyo?"

"Kagura," he acknowledged, moving over to her.

"How was your day?" she asked softly, lacing her fingers with his.

"Long," he replied truthfully.

"Mine too." She smiled. "Always is when I start thinking of nothing but you."

He gazed at her, somewhat startled by her response. He didn't have the nerve to tell her that's what had happened to him. He merely nodded and started to walk, pulling her along behind him.

The rest of the walk was silent, but they didn't really notice it as they bathed in one another's company. Sometimes it was just better to be with each other when no words were needed. They reached the Sohma house faster than expected and she reluctantly said good-bye. Just as he was about to turn around and leave, she threw her arms around his neck and pressed a soft, chaste kiss to his lips.

Just as quickly as she'd done it, she retreated, and was back in the house before he could even react. He stared after her. He didn't know how long he stood there, but he was fairly certain it was more than fifteen minutes later when he left. She kept surprising him. Every time he thought he had her figured out, she'd do something totally unexpected like that. He shook his head, even though there was a fond smile on his face. It was so hard not to…

'Not to what?' He asked himself. '_To like her?' _

He asked himself. '

'To fall in love with her,' the voice whispered. '_You _are_ in love with her.'_

the voice whispered. 'are 

He stopped walking.

'That… that is impossible,' he tried to convince himself.

'But it's not. You know it's true. Admit it already.'

He shook his head again, attempting to clear his thoughts in order to think right.

'How did this happen?' he wondered to himself.

'You got closer to her,' it persisted, trying to force himself to accept the new feelings.

'There's no way…'

His eyes widened as he realized how true the words were.

He'd fallen in love with her.


	14. Chapter 13: Starlight

a/n: yes my deary's its and update! i remember way back when i said i was going to try and wrap this up... well i think now it's true... possibly another 2 or 3 chapters i see... but hey, i could be wrong... review me and tell me wat ya think, will ya?

disclaimer: it's the final countdown... the final countdown...

Chapter 13: Starlight 

The week was lost to Kyo as he tried to figure out someway to turn his feelings into words that Kagura might actually have a chance of understanding. Time and time again he became frustrated with his lack of words to tell her, that he'd actually taken out on her a few times, unintentionally. Then had come the usual arguments with the drama and of course, her tears.

He sighed deeply and stared up at the sky from his position on the roof. He knew he would have to tell her soon. The stars twinkled above him, giving him hope.

"Psst," a voice called up at him. Startled, he looked down. It was Kagura.

He gulped. "H-hi."

"Hey. Got room up there for me?"

"Uh, yeah, sure," he stuttered. "I mean, I guess I do."

She giggled. "Silly, the roof is huge… I'll be up in a minute."

He let out a deep breath as she disappeared into the house. He took a moment to ponder how she got in before it became clear; Shigure had forgotten to lock the door again. He shook his head and laid on his back. She would be up here any second now… He closed his eyes and ran through a list of scenarios he'd dreamt up about telling her. He slowly opened his eyes and was greeted with the sight of her eyes meeting his. He jumped up, holding his heart.

"Jesus! Don't _do_ that!" he entreated.

"Oh… Sorry, then," she apologized, plopping down next to him.

He slowly found his gaze drifting from the sky above him, to the girl beside him. Blushing, he tried to tear his eyes away, but found himself unable to do so. She seemed oblivious to his eyes as she concentrated on the stars. Her breath caught.

"It's so beautiful, isn't it?"

"Mmm hmm," he replied absently, pulling his head up towards the sky once more.

She turned her eyes on him once more. "Kyo?"

"What?"

"Aishiteru," she said dreamily, dropping her head to his shoulder.

He felt his throat get dry all of a sudden.

'Now.'

"I… I…"

"Shhhh," she whispered, anticipating his rejection. "Don't talk. Please, just… just stay here with me."

He nodded slowly and wrapped his arm around her. There would be other times. For now he would just soak up the moment.

---------------

Kyo sighed and closed his eyes as he listened to Kagura chatter next to him on their way back from the dojo. He wasn't actually listening, but the sound of her voice was somewhat soothing to him… With a slight shake of his head, he wondered just when he actually fell for her. It wasn't totally clear. He felt a small tug at his sleeve. He cracked open and eye and looked at her.

"Kyo, you're not listening, are you?" He shook his head briefly, smiling slowly. She pouted.

"Sorry, I was zoning," he apologized. Her eyes widened.

"Did you just… say you were sorry?"

"Yeah," he answered, feeling a little awkward. Sure it wasn't the first time he'd ever apologized to her, but… usually he'd never do such a thing over something like this.

She giggled a little over the whole thing before saying, "Well, I was asking if you wanted to go out tomorrow night?"

Startled he nodded almost automatically. "I'd like that."

"Anywhere special?"

"Nah, but I have an idea. I'll pick you up, okay?"

She nodded happily and tangled her fingers with his. "Sounds like a plan."

It would be perfect. He could tell her and get it off his chest, even if the date was going to be completely ridiculous…

'_I'll tell her then,' _he resolved.

'About time.'

'Shut up,' he retorted.

Vaguely aware that he was arguing with himself, he blinked and stopped, choosing instead to start up a conversation with her once more. Come Saturday night, they would be a happy couple…


	15. Chapter 14: Bowling?

a/n: i no, ur all in shock. it's so soon for ME to be updating... i understand, but u ppl had me all inspired! and last chapter, i did something stupid... i used 'aishiteru' without a translation... ; sorry about that... it means 'i love you' for all of u who didn't no and were completely lost... don't forget to review this chapter!

disclaimer: baby we were born to run...

Chapter 14: Bowling…?

While, he wondered whether or not she would like the prospect of their date, he knew they would have fun. It had been a considerable time since he'd last gone, but he was sure he'd still be decent…

"You ready?" he called, opening her shoji after a light knock.

"Almost," she responded. "I just have to put my shoes on."

"Okay," he answered. "I'll wait for you outside then."

After she nodded in approval, he slid her shoji shut and went outside. He didn't like to stay in that house any longer than he really needed to.

She came out a few minutes later, smiling. She took his hand and helped him up from the curb and he then directed the way. She took in her surroundings, trying to figure out where it was that they could be going. Not recognizing most of it, she sighed and gave up. After all, she would see soon enough…

"We're here," he announced, pulling her up to his side carefully.

"A bowling alley?" she asked in shock, her eyes lighting up in delight.

"Mmm hmm," he answered, smiling.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go in!" she urged, and this time it was she who was pulling him along.

He laughed merrily, happy that she was so elated over his surprise. In no time they were on their own lanes and setting up names for themselves.

"What do you want your name to be?" she asked. He looked at her as if she were crazy.

"How about my name?"

"Don't you have a nickname you want you use?" She cocked her head to the side questioningly, before saying, "Oh! I have one for you."

"Huh?"

He dully stared at the screen as she typed in, 'Kyon Kyon.'

"Hey!" She giggled and typed in her own name normally.

"It's your turn, _Kyon Kyon,"_ she emphasized.

"Yeah, yeah." Though he was grumbling, there was a small smile plastered on his face.

He picked up a ball and threw it down the alley to gain only three pins, sending Kagura into another fit of giggles. Shaking his head in amusement, he picked up another neon pink ball and threw exactly like the last one.

"My turn!" She jumped up and grabbed a fluorescent orange ball and expertly threw it down the lane and got a strike. She leapt into the air, cheering for herself. "I don't think you're going to win this one, Kyo-chan," she teased.

"Yeah, we'll see about that…"

----------------------

By the end of the night, Kagura had successfully beaten Kyo in all three matches, leaving him to pay for their games and their shoe rentals. She waited for him by the door, still humming with her victory. He made his way back towards her, holding her jacket in one hand and his in the other.

"Did you have fun?" he asked, helping her into her coat.

"Lots," she answered, still smiling.

He nodded and kept his eyes focused on his shoes for the time being.

"Shall we go, then?"

Once more, he nodded and took her hand, contemplating just how he was going to tell her. Soon. It had to be soon.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" he suggested, trying to buy himself some time.

"Sounds good to me," she responded.

They walked to a little diner a few blocks away and chatted about nothing in particular over dinner. He was getting nervous. His eyes darted from her face to her eyes and then back to his plate. He took a deep breath.

'Now would be a lovely time to say, 'Hey, Kagura? I love you…'

'I know that!'

'Then do it.'

Growling to himself, he looked back up into her eyes.

"Kagura?"

"Hmm? Yes?"

"I… uh, that is to say…"

'I love you! Spit it out, moron!'

"I… Iloveyou!"

"Huh? What was that? I didn't quite catch it," she said apologetically.

'Slower this time.'

'As if I didn't know that!'

"I… I… Kagura, I-I… I love you!"

-------------------------

a/n: so? how was it? i just have one last note (other than reviews r greatly appreciated...) i'm gonna be changing my account name soon... probly sometime next week to CrazyJaney, okies...? just thought all of u should have a heads up... now don't forget to review, darlings!


	16. Chapter 15: Happy Endings

a/n: wow... i'm so so sorry! i no i said i would update by like, last week, but things got so crazy... i had softball tryouts, i had to bring my bio grade back up... i just didn't have time to update this... i'm so sorry! but here it is! and it's pretty much the last chapter... i debating whether or not to have a an epilogue... i most likely will... u tell me

disclaimer: take this guilt from me...

Chapter 15: Happy Endings

Kagura stared at him wide eyed for a moment. Then the tears started coming.

"Y-You big idiot! Why didn't you tell me sooner!" she demanded, throwing her arms around him over the table.

"I tried," he said honestly. "I just… couldn't get it out."

"You're so stupid…" she muttered against the fabric of his shirt.

"Come on," he said gently, prying her fingers away out of his shirt, "let's get out of here."

She nodded, rubbing her eyes to clear them of her tears. There was no reason to cry. He helped her up and wrapped his arms around her. She clung to him like a life line, unable to believe that it was real. The Kyo she knew would have never been this open with his feelings. She smiled slightly, her eyes finally drying. This was the new Kyo, she decided.

Despite all her drama, she was happier than she ever thought she could have been. She looked up at his face. He was smiling. It was a rare occurrence. She almost never caught him smiling the way he was now. She shivered against him and his hold on her tightened. It was still so unbelievable…

"Do you want to go watch the stars?" he asked her quietly, his eyes on the path in front of him.

She swung surprised eyes up to see his face. "Um, sure."

He let out a small smile. This was all he could ever ask for.

-----------

The stars were a spectacular sight, but felt even better than the first time because they were able to snuggle into each other. She leaned against him as they reclined in the grass, and he looped his arms around her from behind. She sighed happily and twined her fingers with his.

"Kyo… This is so nice," she whispered, her eyes falling shut. "Things are so… so perfect."

"Mmmhmm," he mumbled, burying his face in her hair, inhaling the soft perfumed scent.

He'd never dreamed that he, the cat, deserved such a life. But then again, he hadn't counted on falling in love with Kagura either. He rested his chin on the top of her head and sighed. Things were going to be so different from now on…

The stars grew brighter and the sky grew blacker yet close to no words were passed between them. It was still such a new concept. He helped her up and she wrapped her arms around his arm, hugging it to her. He let her, reveling in the feel of her holding him.

He walked her back to the main house, but refused to walk in. To make up for it, he pulled her to him before letting her walk away. He whispered something low in her ear before capturing her lips with his. It was the first timed he'd ever initiated a kiss with her, and she thought it couldn't have been better. Her eyes dropped closed and her arms automatically encircled his neck. His own eyes fell shut and he placed his hands on her hips, urging her closer. She eagerly opened her mouth to let his demanding tongue in and she sighed with pleasure. This was what she'd always wanted….

He pulled back slowly, a smile blossoming on his face. He hugged her fiercely before letting her go with a chaste kiss. She smiled and their hands fell apart as she moved further away from him as someone within called to her.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" he told her, watching her back away into the house. She nodded and smiled brightly.

Things were never more perfect….

….And they would live happily ever after

Owari


End file.
